One Snowy Christmas
by spottedhorse
Summary: Edith leaves London for a Downton Christmas. Anthony Strallan wants to go home for Christmas too. Rated T, might go M.
1. Intro

Hello all. No, I have not abandoned Vanilla? At least not for long. But this was dancing in my head and as it is the season, I gave it precedence. I plan to post randomly over the next few days with the last post being on Christmas Day, sometime. Let me know if you are enjoying it. It is a little bit of this and a little bit of that - not all angst or all fluff, but certainly Andith, so romantic.

* * *

Edith Crawley climbed aboard the train for Downton, leaving London for the holidays to celebrate with her family. She hoped enough time had passed since her sister's betrayal and their attempt at reconciliation that the two would manage the few days together harmoniously, if not especially friendly. She was looking forward to seeing the rest of the family. Marigold, her daughter, missed her little cousins as well. Yes, hopefully it could be a happy Christmas, despite her sister.

As it happened, Anthony Strallan was also in London and had been for some months. Tired of the city and missing his country estate, he also boarded the train for the village of Downton, having decided that very morning. He of course planned to spend his holiday at Locksley in his usual quiet manner.

Neither saw the other as they boarded a few minutes apart and in different carriages. Both settled into their seats, Anthony with a new novel he had begun the day before and Edith with a book to read to Marigold. Soon Marigold was snuggled against her mother, her head resting firmly under Edith's arm as the child feel into sleep. That left Edith to watch the passing countryside and think. In his train car, Anthony had closed his book and had let his mind wander as well. Oddly, each was thinking of the other. For Anthony it wasn't such a far stretch since he thought of Edith Crawley daily and wondered how she was and what she was doing. Edith didn't think of Anthony daily any longer; too much had happened in the last five, almost six years and her life had filled with other things about which to think. But on this day, he was in her thoughts as she too wondered where he was and how he was doing. Each was so lost in their musings they failed to notice the snowfall that began as the train rolled down the tracks.

An hour later and the train slowed to a creep and another few miles brought it to a stop. People began to stir, including Edith and in his car, Anthony. Soon wagons were brought near and the passengers were loaded into them. Something like cattle, Anthony thought. It wasn't until they were driven into the small village nearby that Edith Crawley and Anthony Strallan laid eyes on one another. Both were shocked and both were afraid to acknowledge the presence of the other.


	2. Lodging

It felt like Christmas had come early when I found all the nice reviews this morning! Thank you all. Installment number 2 is here and hopefully there will be a number 3 this evening. Happy reading!

* * *

Anthony inquired about the detour and was told that ice had forced a train off the tracks just above the little village and with the snow deepening, there would be no help for it until the next day at the soonest. The little village had only one pub with rooms over it and no other accommodations for travelers. Some of the villagers offered to take in the train folk for the night but never wishing to impose, Anthony had another thought for his accommodations. "Does someone have a wagon or sleigh I might borrow," he asked one of the men from the village.

"What? Why would you want to be going out in this storm?" the man asked.

"It's just… my family owns a hunting lodge nearby and I thought I might go there," he replied.

The man eyed his arm in the sling and shook his head. "You ain't up ter handling a sleigh in this, nor a team fer a wagon. Best you stay here," the man decided. Anthony was about to object that he was quite capable when he felt her at his elbow, Edith.

"Sir Anthony is quite adept with the animals," she interjected. "And if I were along to help everything would be fine," she said.

The man looked her over and snickered. "A slight thing like you ain't no match fer 'em either," he quipped.

"Then we'll walk," she said firmly, her irritation obvious.

Taken aback by her declaration, Anthony began to explain. "Edith, we couldn't possibly… it's the other side of the ridge behind the village," he said as he eyed the little girl next to her, holding Edith's coattail. "And it wouldn't be proper. We could be there for several days."

Edith looked up at him confidently. "We can make it and nothing about this is proper. But we'd better leave soon before the snow gets much deeper."

"I've no idea of supplies. I haven't been there in… well, since before… " He sighed, "it's been over six years."

Her eyes widened with that revelation but she left it for now. "Yes, then perhaps we should gather some provisions."

The man from the village shook his head at the both of them. "You're daft, the both of ya, taking the l'le 'un on a walk like that. Alright then, I'll drive ya out there but we'd best be getting'. Won't be much longer 'til nothing's passable."

Edith procured some slices of ham and bread from the innkeeper while Anthony secured some bottles of cider and makings for tea. The innkeeper also offered a couple of old blankets to keep them warm and soon Edith and Anthony were in the back of the old farm wagon with a disgruntled driver in the seat. In the worsening weather it took a half hour to reach the hunting lodge. "I remember this place," the driver said as Anthony directed him into the lane. "Ole Percy Strallan built it decades ago. It was his grandfather's land on his mother's side. The house was gone and most of the land had gone back ta wild. He thought it would be a good place ta hunt. My pappy led a few hunts through here."

"Yes, but it never was really very good for the sport," Anthony replied. "In my father's time we used it more for short holidays than anything. I came with some chaps a few times in my school days but the hunting never improved. We were more interested in drinking away the weekends anyway."

The driver turned and looked hard at Anthony. "You're Sir Phillip?"

Anthony grimaced. "No, I'm afraid my brother died years ago, was killed with Gordon at Khartoum. I was just a small boy then having come late for my parents. My sister remembers him but I really don't."

The man blinked. "Well, ya look like yer Pappy and so did he; tall and light… and them eyes. Yer Pappy were a good man."

"Thank you," Anthony said humbly. "But I would think you aren't old enough to have known him. The driver scoffed. "Oh I knew him alright. He were nice to me when I were just a tyke. He'd come here fer my Pappy to lead the hunt and he'd always bring a little sumpun extra for me and my brother. He were always kind and spoke to my Mum like she was the queen herself. He were a good man and so were yer brother. I spect you are too."

Before Anthony could respond, Edith replied "Oh, he is; a very good man."

Anthony turned to look at her sharply. He was astounded but her comment. How could she say that after what he had done?

They pulled in front of the lodge and the pair climbed down from the wagon. Anthony went to the driver and shook his hand, thanking him for his help. A few pound notes exchanged hands and the man glanced down. "Oh that ain't necessary, Sir. Yer Pappy were always good to me. I'm glad to return the kindness."

Anthony nodded and then spoke softly. "I appreciate that. Buy the horses some extra feed with it then. Your assistance has been most helpful."

The driver nodded. "I'll come back once things clear a bit." And with that he turned the wagon and started off back down the lane.

Anthony led Edith and the little girl to the lodge and after trying the door, which wouldn't budge, he used his elbow to break a glass pane and reach through to unlock the door. "Surprised everything's still intact," he mumbled as they went through to the inside.

They stepped into a small entry and then through another door to a large room. The furnishings were covered in dust sheets and Anthony quickly pulled one from the couch. "Here, you and the little lady rest here while I try to find some wood for a fire. Use these blankets to keep warm, he said as he took the innkeeper's blankets from her and tossed them to the furniture. "I'll retrieve the basket of food from outside," he said in addition.

Edith did as he instructed, more for Marigold's sake than her own. The child was shivering and seemed scared. Once they were settled on the couch, Marigold curled up next to her under the blanket and began to relax some.

Anthony brought in the basket and took it to an adjoining room, which Edith assumed served as a kitchen. Returning, he opened a box next to the large fireplace and pulled out a few logs. Rummaging around in the box, he found enough kindling to get something going and set about to lay the fire. Once it was started, he turned around to Edith. "I'll just be a few minutes. We'll need more wood. There might be some in the shed. Otherwise, I'll have to scrounge some from under the snow."

Edith nodded and watched as he went back through the door to the freezing weather outside. Briefly she wondered if he would have bothered so much if she and Marigold weren't there. He looked even thinner than she remembered him and there were lines in his face that hadn't been present when last she saw him. But what had caught her attention the most was the broken expression he wore. Had walking away from her that day done this to him, she wondered. Or had something else happened? In many ways, Anthony's life had been tragic and it saddened her to think he might have met with even more since they last seen one another.

He returned after a few minutes with several more logs for the fire. "There's more in the shed," he told her. "I think one more trip tonight and then I'll get more in the morning if need be." And with that he was gone again.


	3. A Talk

Edith sat with Marigold and watched the small fire strengthen until finally warmth could be felt from the fireplace. Anthony returned, secured the logs on the hearth and busied himself with their provisions. "Would you like tea?" he asked from the little kitchen.

"Yes, that would be lovely. I should come help but I feel so cozy here and Marigold has fallen asleep against me," she replied.

"Please, stay where you are. Wouldn't want to disturb your little angel and tea is rather simple. I believe I can manage," he answered.

Within a few minutes he emerged carrying a small tray in his left hand. The tray held two steaming cups of tea and a few pieces of the ham and cheese along with a few chucks of bread. "We'll need to ration ourselves," he said apologetically as he looked at the meager offering.

"Of course. And I'm not really very hungry," she said in an effort to mollify him. They ate and drank tea in silence, both gazing into the fire thoughtfully. Finally it was he who broke the silence. "The ummm… little girl; she is yours?"

Edith held a quick debate in her head over exactly what she should tell him. It wasn't that she didn't trust him with her secret because she knew she could. But how might it effect him to learn the truth? But he deserved the truth, she decided. "Yes, she is."

Anthony looked from her face to the child. "So, you did find someone and marry…" It wasn't a question but rather a resigned statement.

"Actually, no… I did not; marry I mean. I did find someone who I thought I loved and we planned to marry but he died."

Anthony's blue eyes fixed on her face, shock and sorrow written in them. "Oh, I am sorry… I had hoped you were happy. I wanted you to find someone who deserved you."

Anger welled up within her. "I had found someone who deserved me, Anthony. But he didn't seem to believe it and left me bereft. Slowly I pulled myself together and tried to piece together a meaningful life. That's when I met Michael and he seemed very determined to win me, win my heart. He was very persistent and I finally gave in because I felt so terribly lonely. Trouble was, he was already married."

"What? The cad! And… and I assume he took advantage of you and that's how you've come to have a child?"

"No, he didn't take advantage of me. His wife is in an asylum and he couldn't divorce her in England. He went to Germany to establish residence and obtain a divorce there. But the night before he left we… well, we…"

"Deplorable," Anthony mumbled and in doing so, crushed Edith. She sat there looking down shamefully, feeling every bit the disgraced woman he now saw her as. Anthony saw her sudden change and her expression of humiliation and regretted his mumbling immediately. It was all too much to bear; that a man under the pretense of love had left her in such a condition. "I… I meant his behavior, Edith; not you, never you." His voice sounded broken even to his own ears. "He should have known the possible consequences of that night and made sure you were not… that … well, he shouldn't have left you like that."

Edith looked up hesitantly, expecting to see disdain and accusation in his expression and found worry instead. "He didn't intend to leave me really. He was killed almost as soon as he arrived in Germany. But it wasn't until after Marigold was born that we knew for certain what happened to him. And he left his estate to me, his magazine and his flat in London and all of his money except for a sum set aside to take care of his wife. He really wasn't a bad man, Anthony."

"But you said you thought you loved him?" Something in his expression made Edith want to tell him everything.

"I did… until I saw you again today," she replied softly. "And then I knew that whatever I felt for Michael could not compare to what I felt, still feel for you. Oh Anthony, I know I made a mess of things with my ignorance. You'd been through so much and the last thing you wanted to hear was that I loved you because of your injury. It took me a long time to understand why that must have hurt you and injured your confidence."

"It… it did unsettle me," he admitted with a tight swallow. "And your father's resigned acceptance did little to alleviate my lack of confidence. But it was the whispers in the church that pushed me over the edge," he confessed. "I never felt that our marriage would be fair to you. It felt selfish of me to want it so much. But I thought … I intended to do everything I could to make sure you would be happy; whatever it took, I was prepared to do. But then the whispering in the church…" He looked away, unable to meet her questioning gaze.

"What whispering?"

"It matters little now. I shouldn't have…."

"If you're going to say you shouldn't have let things get so far, I think I will scream. Things got that far because it was what we both wanted, Anthony. I wanted to marry you; I knew I could be happy with you."

"Oh Edith, you thought that and I wish I could have truly believed it. But I am so much older and in a few years time, I'd be an albatross more than a husband."

"Yes, you expressed similar thoughts. On the night you proposed you worried about what we would be in ten years time. Well Anthony, half of those ten years have passed and neither of us is any happier than we were then."

"Yes but you are at least free to pursue happiness."

"I pursued happiness once, if you'll recall; chased it all the way into your library. But I was pursuing happiness that depended on others. Now I choose to me the master of my own happiness, making my own choices and depending on no one else. I have Marigold. It isn't an ideal situation but she is with me. And I have found I can be happy without a man."

Anthony's gaze was full of acceptance and perhaps a little pride, she thought. "How do you explain her… to others, I mean?"

"My family knows of her origin. The rest of the world believes she is a ward of the family and that I've taken a special interest in her."

"And your family is supportive?"

"Aunt Rosamund knew almost as soon as I did and helped me through the pregnancy. Granny was able to piece things together and guessed. She helped Rosamund mislead the family. Then later when I took Marigold from the family that was keeping her, Mama learned of her. She followed me to London to bring us both home and did everything she could to be supportive. Tom had guessed it as well and was a quiet friend through so much. I was so afraid of how Papa would react but he was quite understanding actually and quite forgiving. Mary was the last to know and sharpened her talons on the information, using it to inflict the most harm. I've spent most of my time in London since. Downton is hers now, more than ever. And I do have a good life in London."

"I know how hard it must be for you to tell me all this and I do appreciate that you have trusted me with an important secret. I promise that I won't tell a soul, my swe…" he closed his mouth on the last word, realizing he was about to utter a word which he had no right to utter.

"I know you will." She answered, letting it pass without comment. "I've always known I could trust you Anthony; even when I was still so angry with you for walking away like that, I knew you did it because it was what you believed was best for me. And that's what made it so very hard; no one has ever loved me like that."

Anthony looked into her dark eyes, somewhat lightened by the reflection of the firelight and frowned. "Your family…"

"Oh they love me but …" she sighed. "No one has ever held me first in their heart, no one but you."

Anthony glanced over at the sleeping child. "Surely her father…"

"I believe he loved me but it wasn't unselfishly."

His expression grew even more solemn. "I can't imagine a selfish love," he finally said. "To love someone is to put them before all else."

"I…" she glanced at her daughter. "I understand that now."

Anthony drank in the sight of her with her daughter, a daughter that might have been his, if only… His heart swelled with the sight of her face, the unguarded affection in her expression, and suddenly breathing was difficult. Turning away, he decided there had been enough conversation for now. "We should try to sleep," he suggested. "Normally I would suggest a bedroom for you and your little…Marigold but it will be warmer here if you think you would be comfortable on the couch."

"Yes, we'll be fine. But what about you? The bedroom will be just as cold for you."

"I'll manage," he said. "I've a blanket and no doubt there are some in the cupboard in the room." He placed another couple of logs on the fire and then wished her a good night. As he disappeared through the hallway, Edith wished once again that he had not walked away from her that day five years ago. But then she looked down at her daughter and couldn't regret what had happened since.


	4. A Nightmare and a Dream Come True

I'll only have time for this one post today so this is extra long. Once again, thank you to all who have left reviews. Your kind words are the best stocking stuffers ever - certainly better than switches and coal!

* * *

Sometime in the middle of the night Edith was awakened by a cry, really more of a shout. Sitting up instantly, she checked on Marigold who was curled up snuggly on the two upholstered chairs she'd pulled together to form a bed for the child. Another cry sounded and wrapping herself in her blanket, Edith went in search of the source.

When she opened the door the bedroom Anthony occupied, Edith was shocked to see him sitting up in the bed, his bed covers flung aside and his eyes wide open as he flailed against some unseen enemy. "Anthony?" she called out softly but he seemed to not hear her.

When he yelled again, she stepped closer, calling his name louder.

"Noooo," he wailed. "No you can't… leave her alone," he cried out.

"Anthony!" She shook his shoulder to try to waken him.

"Stop…please stop," he cried.

Using both of her hands, Edith held his face and turned his head toward her. "Anthony, wake up!" Then she shook him a little. Finally he began to blink and she knew he was doing as she'd commanded.

"Edith?" He whispered in that same fretful voice he'd used that day at the church. "What…what are you doing… here?"

"We're snowbound, in your lodge. Remember? You were on the train and it was stopped."

He looked around the dim room, the reflected light from the snow outside barely making anything visible. "Yes," he said unsure. "The train… and then you were there and we… we came here. You insisted." He looked up at her worriedly. "I shouldn't have brought you here," he said despondently.

"I'm safe and warm, Anthony. Everything will be fine."

"I didn't want you to… " he looked toward the door as if in deep thought. "Your little girl is alright?"

Edith was confused. He didn't want her to … what? "She's fine. Cozy and sound asleep." She looked at him as closely as she could. "Anthony, you are shaking. Are you cold? Let's get that blanket on you and then you'll come back into the main room and get warm by the fire.

"I..no, it's… the dream; I always tremble after one." His profile in the light from the window revealed how ashamed he felt.

"You've had them since the war," she stated matter-of-factly.

He seemed startled as he looked up at her. "Yes. How did you know?"

"I've written a couple of articles on the aftermath of the war for our veterans. Almost all spoke about the nightmares."

"Yes, well… " He looked down disconsolately.

"Come on, let's get you warmed up anyway," she said as she retrieved the blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders. He obediently succumbed to her directions much like a little boy might follow his nanny she thought as she led him into the main room. Once there, she told him to sit on the couch.

He started to object. "But you were slee…"

"It is closer to the fire, Anthony. You need to get warm; your hands are freezing."

He looked absently at the fire and then down at his hands as he sat. "Right one is always cold now anyway," he muttered. His words and even more his tone tore at her heart. Sitting down next to him she reached over and took his right hand into her hands. "That's because you have no one to hold it for you. But I'm here now and I will warm it."

His head turned up to look at her face. "Edith…Lady Edith, I can't allow, we can't… this isn't… proper."

"Anthony, I have a child in the chair over there and no father to show for it. We're all in this room together tonight, you and me and Marigold; and I am happier than I have ever been. I don't care about proper."

"But…" He seemed to be recovering after his nightmare and she could predict the coming argument.

"No." she said simply.

"No?" He looked adorably befuddled, she thought.

"No more 'buts', Anthony. We are here together, whether it is for this one night or something more, I don't know. You will not take this happiness from me however, not this time. We can sit and talk or we can sleep, or we can warm each other as two people in love should, it doesn't matter. I will have this night with you."

He looked startled at first but then Edith was pleased to see some warmth return to the beautiful blue eyes that had seemed so empty just a moment ago. "I don't recall you being this… demanding," he replied lightly. "You were always stubborn in your own quiet way, but never so demanding…"

"I've learned not to let others control my happiness," she answered flippantly.

"Oh?"

"Yes, oh," she said as she leaned in and kissed him fully on the mouth.

Anthony froze as her lips touched his. In all the years he'd known her, courted her, and had been engaged to her they'd never exchanged a kiss… a real kiss. There had been pecks on the cheek or sweet kisses to her forehead but never…this. And as he felt his resolve melt into the heat of her kiss, he knew that if they had kissed like this before, he never could have walked away from her that day so long ago. "Edith," he murmured reverently as they parted.

There was no mistaking the look in her eyes or his physical response to her. Nor was there any doubt in the other's mind about what each wanted. He watched mesmerized as she began to unbutton his clothing. As she tried to peel off his jacket, he complied meekly. His waistcoat was next and Anthony felt his heart beating wildly as she started on his shirt. Feeling somewhat bolder, he looked at her jacket and blouse. "You have the advantage on me," he whispered as he fingered her jacket bashfully.

"And what will you do about it?" she asked saucily.

Taking courage from her, he fumbled with the garment until he had it sliding down her arms and she gave it a final tug, tossing is aside as it came free. The buttons of her blouse were a greater challenge for him with only one hand but he managed the first two before she assaulted his shirt buttons again. As she worked at his buttons, he let his long fingers trail down her neck following the line of her collar into the unbuttoned territory.

He felt it when she'd undone his last button and her hand worked under his shirt, searching for the feel of him. "You've another layer," she hissed in frustration.

Anthony was at her buttons again and barely heard her complaint as more of her creamy white skin was exposed. "Oh Edith," he breathed hotly.

Fighting with the urge to stop her disrobing of him to relish the feel of his hand on her skin, Edith worked his shirt off roughly. Then she tugged at his vest but he now had the advantage as her last button loosened and he was pushing the blouse down her arms, exposing her under things, along with more skin. "Oh I say…" Anthony whispered in awe.

Edith paused to look at his face and couldn't help the giggle that erupted when she saw his amazement. "What?"

He looked childishly gleeful, she thought. "It's been years since I've seen a woman so… revealed. I had heard rumors of change in the undergarments but I've never experienced it myself. This is such an improvement over…"

"I'm glad you like the improvement…"

"Oh my darling girl, I like _all_ of it." He leaned over and planted a small kiss at the top of her chemise, just where her cleavage began. The sight of his blonde head so near made her lower half churn with need and she wrapped her hand around the back of his head, holding him close. "I've wanted this, you for so long…" she murmured. Anthony was no longer a young man, no longer at the mercy of youthful drives, but her softly spoken words lit a fire that he hadn't experienced in a very long time, except in his dreams.

For a man who had always mastered such control over his behavior, his actions always beyond reproach except for that one anomalous day, Anthony was displaying quite a lot of passion and lack of control, Edith thought as she reveled in his exploration of her exposed skin until finally he had pushed the fabric of her chemise down and was contemplating her brassiere. As she looked at him looking at her, she couldn't decide if he was intrigued, repulsed, confounded, or what. He was simply staring at her lacy cups intently.

"Anthony?"

His blue eyes flickered up and there was no mistaking his expression now; his face was a portrait of hunger and desire. "Are... are you certain this is what you want? Because my sweet one, once that bit of fabric falls away I don't think I'll be able to... to..."

Edith giggled and immediately regretted it as his face fell. "Oh you darling man, yes I want this," she said as her hand reached to cradle his jaw. "I don't want you to stop. It's just that this is a side of you I have never seen before."

His eyes glanced at her exposed décolletage and then back at her. His eyes hinted at mischief as he replied, "and this is so much more of you than I have seen before."

Edith smiled as she fingered his vest and watched his expression change as she pulled it up to lift it over his head. She stopped as she saw the shadow cross his features. "You haven't... changed your mind, have you?"

His hand covered hers and he squeezed it gently. "No, it's just... I... I'll need help to lift my right arm and... then, well... " He sighed heavily. "I suppose I am worried that the shoulder and arm will be ... shocking."

Edith straightened up in front of him and very carefully lifted the undershirt using her left hand to raise his right arm as she tugged at his vest. She didn't need to look at his face to know how mortified he was as the vest came free and his upper torso was exposed. "I'm afraid you're getting rather the short end of the stick when it comes to removing clothing," he said bashfully.

Her eyes settled on the jagged scar on his shoulder and the withered look of the surrounding tissue. Her eyes flickered back to his face as her hand reached down his torso to the fly of his trousers. "I'm not the one with the stick," she answered suggestively as she gave him a squeeze there.

He looked surprised and then he tilted and nodded his head as if ceding the point and then smiled. "Yes, well I...I..."

"Kiss me Anthony. Kiss me and don't stop."

His left hand held her cheek tenderly as his eyes questioned her. Finding the answer he sought, he leaned into her and captured her lips with his own. For him it was like coming home. What he didn't realize was that Edith felt much the same.

Edith wondered how such passionate kisses could also be so worshipful, but Anthony managed to make them feel that way. And when his lips left her mouth to caress her cheek, then beneath her ear and down her neck, into the newly discovered territory, he truly made her feel as if she were a goddess on the most exalted throne. The feelings he stirred deep within her were beyond compare to anything she had ever experienced before. Her night with Michael had been exhilarating and fun but this... She tingled and burned and flew in a manner that made her dizzy.

Somehow Anthony managed to free her from the last bit of clothing covering her torso and began his worship of that part of her. "My god, you are so beautiful," he whispered as his lips moved to capture the very attentive rosebud on her left breast. His tongue flicked and teased before he nipped at her gently and then began sucking, all the while his tongue continuing to work his magic. For Edith if was as if there was a string attached inside her bosom that pulled at something deep within her nether regions, releasing a surge of fire and dampness unlike anything she expected. Her head was swimming from the thrill of it. And she knew without a doubt that she would have Anthony Strallan that night, she simply had to have him.

Her hands intertwined in his wavy hair, fulfilling a desire she'd had since she'd first met him. There was just something about his hair... those blonde locks that barely seemed under control and occasionally fell into a boyish curl over his forehead that had always captivated her. And now she was free to explore them and she did as she pulled him closer to her, spurring him on in his own investigations of her.

It wasn't long until she felt his hand fumbling at her skirt, his fingers working up her leg caressing her flesh as they went. Edith wiggled to free herself from his grasp and he bolted upright, a look of panic on his face. "I...I'm sorry... I ..."

Without a word she stood and reached for her fastenings, loosening them and letting her skirt drop to the floor. Anthony watched as the fabric fell away, his blue eyes looking up into hers, wide and awestruck. She smiled at him as she settled back against him, his eyes watching her every move as if he was afraid she might flee. She could see the wanton desire in his expression mixing with fear as she reached for his mane again. His eyes closed; he swallowed before opening them again. "You realize it has been a very long time for me," he whispered hoarsely. "I'm not certain I can..." he gulped. "You have expectations, I'm sure... from your Michael... "

"You've exceeded all my expectations already, my darling. You make me feel ... lovely, so very lovely."

"Because you are," he said softly. "You are lovely and so much more, Edith. Far too much more for me to deserve this... this gift."

She blushed. She couldn't believe that she was blushing after everything but his regard, his veneration of her and his words all combined to make it happen. "I rather hope this is a gift we give one another," she murmured as she buried her face in his chest.

Anthony's heart was beating so fast he thought it might explode. This was far more than anything he had ever dreamed of between them. She was here, his Edith was here, warm and willing and... dare he think actually desirous of him. Her behavior certainly seemed to indicate it. But he had to ask one more time, not because he was unsure of his own feelings but because he wanted her to be sure of hers. Besides, even though he had been tempted at times, he'd never actually been with a woman outside of marriage and this was new to him. He didn't wish to presume that his attentions were welcome, as he might as a husband. "Well then, if you are sure this is what you want, I'll certainly try to please you."

Her lips left him no doubt of her surety as she caressed his chest with delicate kisses, clearly seeking the taste and feel of him. For Anthony each kiss or caress encouraged more confidence. He felt a need growing within him that he'd long forgotten, or at least had tried to forget. Using his left hand, he lifted her face so he could look into it. "Oh my sweet," he whispered before firmly planting another kiss on her already swollen lips.

Soon they had given up the narrow couch and spread a blanket over the woolen rug that lay in front of the hearth. She dragged another blanket down to cover their now bare bodies because even with the fire in the fireplace and within them, cool air surrounded them. Then she snuggled into Anthony, pushing him onto his back as she began her discovery of his long, far too lean body. His occasional squirm alerted her to places where he was ticklish. And sudden intakes of breath told her what he found especially exciting. But even as she explored him with her fingers and lips, his hand was busy discovering her.

In some ways, Edith found being with Anthony more difficult that it had been with Michael, due to their difference in height. Anthony was so much longer and as her hand ventured south, she discovered that beyond his height and obviously longer limbs, he was longer elsewhere as well. Her eyes grew large as she contemplated an aspect that she hadn't considered before.

Anthony did not miss the change in her expression as she measured his length. A humble man, he had never contemplated that he was in any way more than any other man, but judging by her expression he surmised he did exceed her expectations in that area, at least. Oddly he felt a rush of male pride, knowing that she did have a point of comparison. Vaguely he remembered Maud having commented that she hadn't expected so much from him but it had been so long ago he had forgotten.

Edith nibbled at her lip as she wondered how he would feel to her. Anthony saw it as insecurity on her part and thought perhaps she was having second thoughts. Reaching his hand down to cover hers, he spoke quietly. "We don't have to; that is, if you are uncomfortable or think it might be too much."

His comment jarred her out of her worry. "Oh no you don't," she teased as she nuzzled at his nose. "I've waited far too long for you to find excuses now that we are so close."

"No, no excuses. I simply want you to know that I could be very content to simply hold you all through the night, my dearest."

"That's very charming for you to say, but no; I would not be content at all, not until I have you inside of me and I am yours."

The enormity of it all overtook him then and he began to tremble. "Anthony?" She looked at him worriedly. Try as he might, he couldn't quit shaking. "I... oh Edith, I have longed for you since that marvelous summer so long ago when we would drive through the country without a care in the world. And to have you here, like this... it is ... overwhelming."

"That summer was marvelous, wasn't it? Sometimes when I've needed a happy place to go in my mind, I go back to those days. I knew I wanted to marry you then but I don't think I really had a clue as to what it would mean. After the war, I just felt so... lonely and so hopeless. And then you were there and suddenly I had hope again. You've always made me feel so much better about myself and about... everything really. In your own quiet, reticent way you made me see value in myself."

Anthony frowned as he looked at her, contemplating what she was telling him. "I hadn't realized how unhappy you were. I knew you didn't feel the support or even interest from your family that was shown your sisters but I had no idea how deeply it effected you."

"It took everything I had in me to move on from... from that day. It was... " she looked away, the memory of the days following his abandonment of her at the altar so very painful. "It made me wiser in some ways though; I learned that I was stronger than I knew."

Anthony looked at her remorsefully, taking in every nuance of her remembering. "I've always believed so," he finally said softly. "You are certainly much stronger than I am."

Her gaze shot back to his face. "That's not true. You've had to bear so much. You're a gentle man, Anthony but not a weak one. Why, just think of all you've endured..."

"I'd really rather not," he answered with a lopsided, pain laced smile.

She looked away demurely. "Of course not. But when I think of you that on that day at Granny's, after the war when you'd come to tea... " Her mind wandered back to that day, remembering how gaunt he'd looked and even worse, the dark circles under his eyes and the emptiness she'd seen there. But she remembered something else too, the light that sprang up in his eyes when he looked at her. "You had obviously suffered and yet there you were, pushing on, trying to rebuild your life."

"I only accepted her invitation so that I might hear news of you and then, there you were. It was a bit of a shock at first. And later when you told me that what your sister had said at the garden party, the day the war was announced, was not true... well, I wanted so much to... to..." he closed his eyes against the diverse emotions of that moment. "But I knew it wouldn't be right to pick up where we'd left off. I knew I was too old for you. I still am. There might have been hope if we'd married before but the war did something to me, you see; it aged me in ways that years wouldn't. After the war when I said I was too old, I wasn't just speaking of the decades that separate us."

"I think that I learned to understand that eventually," Edith answered gently. "But Anthony, what I feel for you, it has nothing to do with age or any of those reasons that everyone seemed to believe should keep us apart. I... sometimes I think... well, it wasn't that you were too old for me, it was that I was too young for you. I... didn't understand so much. But I do now and I still love you as I will love no other. I've matured enough to be worthy of _you_ finally."

Anthony looked into her dark eyes and saw the honesty of what she said; she truly believed it. He'd never thought of it in that way, that she had been too young. In his mind, he had always been too old. "As I love you," he finally admitted. "Although I'm not certain that I agree with your perspective. You do deserve someone younger, Edith."

"I deserve someone with whom I can be happy, don't you think?" she asked pointedly.

"All I want is your happiness, my sweet."

"Then make me happy; here, tonight."

Anthony couldn't deny his own desire or that being with this remarkable young woman would make him happier than he'd dared imagine. And as he looked into her eyes, he saw his own feelings reflected back from her. "Oh my dearest darling," he sighed in resignation as he recognized that even though it was over a decade in the making, this was their destiny. As he accepted his fate, Anthony's trembling subsided and he set about making his Edith happy. Edith sensed the change in him and made the most of her opportunity, weaving her web of desire around him, capturing him completely, determined never to let him leave her again.

It wasn't long until Anthony was achingly hard and as Edith undulated, rubbing against him he feared he wouldn't last. "Please my darling, don't ..." She kissed him, pressing her breast into his and some primal instinct overtook him. He rolled her onto her back and managed to lift himself over her, his manhood seeking her core. She wrapped her hands around his back, opening her legs to him and lifting her hips, making the treasure he sought easier to find. The fog of need cleared enough as he found her opening and he looked at her one last time, his eyes questioning. "Now Anthony," she whispered.

Anthony was fighting battles on two fronts. He was trying to go carefully with Edith while managing to hold himself up with only one arm. The strain of his effort made his entry all the more rewarding as he felt her open to him, accommodating him and adjusting to his size. Her hands moved from his back to his derrière where her fingers kneaded, urging him further inside of her. "Oh god," he moaned, caught in the ecstasy that was Edith. Her insistent fingers pushed harder against him. He continued to sheath himself in her welcoming warmth until he could go no further and he paused, the trembling taking hold of him again. Not trusting his arm to hold him, he eased down to his elbow to keep himself from crushing her. It was then that she wiggled beneath him and his self control was lost. In a flurry of desperate kisses and fevered thrusts, he made her his; or perhaps it was the other way round. Her explosion came first with his hard on the heels of hers. Once completed, he tried to slide off her but once again, her hands commanded him and he remained joined to her a few more minutes until his spent member slipped back into the a cold world. He rolled to her side and was gratified when she rolled with him, resting her head in the crook of his shoulder, her lips gently caressing his skin as her hand sought to cover his heart. They remained like that for several minutes, each enjoying the quiet comfort of the other.

Finally it was Edith who broke the spell. "Tomorrow, when we wake, I want to hear no apologies, no regrets from you Anthony. This was beautiful, magical even, and the happiest night of my life. You will not take that from me."

He squeezed her tighter against him and leaned down to kiss her temple. "No, no regrets my sweet. I could never regret a glimpse of heaven." And they fell asleep like that, snug and warm in the cocoon of their love.


	5. Two Ladies and the Gentleman

The next morning brought the reality that they were snowed in. As Anthony contemplated the lane to the house from the main road, he knew there was no way the man from the village could reach them. "We'll be here a day or two at least," he told Edith. "We'll need to manage the food carefully. "

"Yes, of course," Edith said worriedly.

While Edith fed a few bites to Marigold and made tea, Anthony made his way out to the shed to retrieve more firewood. After three trips, he was confident they had enough for a few hours of warmth. Edith called him to the table for some warm tea and a few bites of bread and ham. "There's an ax in the shed. I might be able to split some of the larger logs," he told her. The snow is so deep, I doubt that foraging for wood would be very productive. "

"What about some of the lower branches on the trees and shrubs?" she asked.

"Perhaps, although that'll be green wood and smoke quite a bit. Last resort perhaps." he glanced at the meager rations and frowned. "I wish we had brought more. I really didn't expect this to be such a deep snowfall. "

Later, Edith and Marigold bundled up to go with Anthony as he tried to split the large logs stacked against the shed. "There are quite a few already split inside but I fear we'll run through those quickly. We'll need more if we have to be here a few days," he told Edith.

He uncovered the stump used for wood splitting and leaned the ax against it. "It appears to have a decent blade on it," he observed.

"Can I help?" Edith asked as she worried about him trying to do this with only the one arm.

Anthony glanced over at Marigold, who was contentedly watching as she stood deep in the snow. "Perhaps let her watch from the shed?" He nodded. "This is too deep for her, she'll be chilled through and through in no time."

Edith agreed and picked up Marigold to carry her to the shed. It wasn't necessarily warmer but it was dry. "Stay here, my darling while I help Anthony. Alright?"

Marigold nodded that she would and watched as her mother rejoined the man outside.

"Here, perhaps I can hold the log in place for you?" Edith asked as she picked up a large piece of wood and propped it on the stump.

"Get it set and then step back," Anthony told her. "I haven't wielded one of these in years and not having two arms to manage it, I'm unsure of my aim."

Edith balanced the wood, standing it upright to offer Anthony the best chance of splitting it with one blow. She stepped back and watched as he raised the ax and then slammed it down through the piece of wood hitting it with such a force that it split into three pieces. Anthony stared at it, bemused. "Not quite the outcome I intended," he said with a heavy breath.

"Oh I think it was marvelous," Edith said approvingly. "You're marvelous," she said a little softer.

Their eyes met and he basked in her approval, astounded that she seemed to want him even more after his display last night. He considered his behavior most ungentlemanly but Edith didn't seem to and she had admonished him about regrets, so he refused to entertain any. Still, it was rather amazing to him that after everything that had happened, they were here, together.

When he had awakened that morning, she had been curled against him, her arm possessing him even in her sleep. The overwhelming joy he'd felt with that remained with him through the morning and made him feel far less old than he had in recent years. The thought even crept into his mind that perhaps it might work between them. Filled with those thoughts and feelings, Anthony felt invincible.

Armed with the fortitude she gave him, Anthony made quick work of the wood and soon, with the aid of Edith and even little Marigold who carried wood one small piece at a time, they had an impressive stack near the hearth.

Edith looked at the stack and then Anthony before glancing over at Marigold, who stood stoically aside. "I suppose we should get out of these wet things," she said.

"Yes, the little one especially. She's soaked up to her arms," Anthony observed. Edith had Marigold undressed quickly while Anthony held a blanket near the fire to warm it. Once the child was unclothed, he wrapped the warmed blanket around her and told her a story while Edith slipped out of her clothing.

He tried not to look, he really did. But the idea of his sweet one disrobing so near was too much and he chanced a glance. It was mistake, he realized as a rush of desire ran through him. She happened to look up just as he looked her way and she smiled in a manner that told him she was very aware of his reaction to seeing her in a state of undress, save her under things. He'd thought her beautiful the previous night by the firelight and today, seeing her in the brightness of day, he still thought so. How could she want him? But if the glimmer in her eyes was anything to judge by, she did, very much so.

Marigold squirmed in his lap, seeking his attention. Turning back to the child, he heard Edith chuckle and he felt heat rising up his neck. These two young ladies would be his undoing, he realized. But he smiled inwardly as he contemplated how completely both would have him wrapped around their fingers if they remained snowbound much longer.

Once they had all disrobed and wrapped in warm blankets, then laid their clothes by the hearth to dry, they settled onto the couch where Edith snuggled next to Anthony as Marigold sat in his lap. As he wrapped his arm around Edith's shoulder, he began to tell them stories of his childhood winters and deep snowfalls.

Soon little Marigold was falling asleep, the morning's adventure having taken a toll. Anthony grinned as he leaned down to ask Edith if she wanted to move the child to the makeshift bed of chairs and saw that she was dozing as well. Content to hold his two ladies, as he was beginning to think of them both, he shifted slightly to let his head rest on the back of the couch and let his eyes close, images of Edith and Marigold at Locksley playing behind his eyes.

Once the ladies had napped and their meager lunch was consumed, Edith spent some time playing with Marigold. Anthony, with little else to do, sat and watched, mesmerized by the two. At one point Edith looked up at him to see his head tilted, a wistful smile on his lips, and his blue eyes fixed on her dreamily. She almost giggled at his silly expression but refrained when she saw the longing look in his expression and she knew he was thinking of what could be between them, all three of them. But this was Anthony Strallan and she dared not let her hopes run to far ahead; he had disappointed her before, she reminded herself. Still, if he could believe in a future for them, believe in _them_...

Darkness was creeping in by the time their clothes were dry. Edith dressed Marigold and then herself. Anthony had almost completed the task for himself but was fighting with the buttons of his shirt. Upon seeing his struggle, Edith walked to him. "Here, let me help."

Looking at her sheepishly, he nodded. "I've learned to manage on my own most of the time but these small buttons confound me," he explained.

"But you were on your own in London? How did you...?" she asked as she began on his buttons.

"Bribed the bellman to come by in the mornings," Anthony hurriedly explained. "He'd help with the buttons and my tie. Found it works in most hotels."

"So you see, you are able to manage," she teased, "even if your way of doing it is unconventional." She finished the last button and patted his chest as she teased.

Anthony covered her hand with his and held it to his chest as he gazed down into her dark eyes. "I'm tired of bribing bellmen and I'm tired of hotels." His eyes searched her face for some recognition that she understood what he meant but he saw none.

"Return to Locksley then, live there. There is no reason why you should stay away."

"I left so the talk would die down quicker, so you wouldn't have to see me or think about me..." His eyes closed as the anguish of those first months after he'd left swept through him. "I couldn't risk seeing you," he whispered hoarsely.

"Oh Anthony," she sighed. "Come back home. Come home to stay. Come home to me."

"Mmmm, I would like..." his eyes flew open. "But, after this, after last night; I can't, couldn't bear to see you with...someone else. No, I ... I must..."

"Don't be ridiculous, Anthony. Do you think I could be with any other man, especially after last night? I am yours Anthony and you are mine. There's no going back."

He grimaced. "Are you sure? I... I'm not... you could do so much better."

"No, I couldn't. Michael said he loved me and wanted to marry me. And I've had another proposal since Michael. He's a Marquess. And I like him; I like him a lot, might even come to love him in time. Except that I already love you and neither Michael nor my marquess can compare to you. I am very sure."

His eyes grew large at the mention of noble title. "Edith... a marquess? Surely you should consider his proposal. Your life would be so much more.."

"No. My life would be so much less because there would be no room for you in it. Anthony, why can't you just accept that we are perfect together?"

He looked at her abashed. "I... " he blinked. "You are perfect for me, in every way. But... no, I cannot believe I am perfect for you. You are so..."

"Enough," she barked at him. He saw the stirrings of anger in her and retreated inwardly. He knew her well enough to understand that often her anger was borne from hurt. "Please Anthony, stop giving yourself so little merit. You are every bit as noble as the marquess, just as kind and gentle, and ever so much more forgiving. I was drawn to him because he reminded me of you but he is not you. I felt the same about Michael; he looked like you in some ways but once I knew him, he was very different. Both were like you but not you. Can't you see, it is you I want, you I need."

He looked into her pleading eyes, her expression very similar to the one she wore at the church that day, one of confusion and sorrow, and he couldn't deny her anything; not again. "I find it difficult to believe, my darling; but if you say it is so then it must be. Very well then, I will stop doubting your judgment. Frankly, I am so amazed that you are even talking to me, let alone what we shared last night, I... I can't think straight. I do love you, you know. I always have, since that first summer..." He reached for her, letting his fingers trace a line down her face, "... with every fiber of my being."

"That's more like it," she said as her worry changed to a hesitant smile.

They ate their meager dinner, ham and bread once again and soon after Marigold was drifting to sleep. Edith settled the girl in her makeshift bed and then sat next to Anthony on the couch. They sat quietly for a few minutes, both watching as the flames flickered in the fireplace.

Again it was Edith who broke the silence. "I wish we could remain here always, away from the world. Just you and me and Marigold."

Anthony tightened his arm around her in agreement. With a smile he replied, "but the food will run out and then what? Your Marigold seems like an accommodating child but she'll get hungry eventually."

"She's already missing her cousins too."

"Ah, yes. The cousins. Tell me, is Master George more like Matthew or your sister?"

Edith looked up at the impish expression on his face and laughed. "Thankfully he seems to have inherited Matthew's disposition. And Sybbie is so much like Sybil it is frightening at times."

They grew quiet again, the only disturbance caused by his occasional kiss to her head or her temple. "And your Marigold? She is like you were as a child?"

"In some ways, I suppose. She certainly is nothing like Michael. She stayed with a tenant family before I took her home though, so I'm not sure how much that influenced her. She is so quiet that at times it worries me."

"She is a quiet child," Anthony agreed. "Perhaps as she becomes more secure in her surroundings she will blossom."

Edith sighed. "I hope so." A thought crossed through her mind and she looked up at Anthony. "We didn't use any... anything to... last night, I mean."

Anthony looked at her sharply. "You think ... but surely, just the one time..."

"It only took once for Marigold. "

His eyes widened. "Yes, but... do you really think... " Her suggestion stumped him. He searched her eyes for any signs that she might be teasing him but she looked very serious. "Oh my sweet one, I'm sorry; I didn't think."

Edith chuckled. "Neither of us were thinking, Anthony. And I don't intend to think again tonight."

"What?"

"Tonight." She looked at him awkwardly. "Unless you no longer want... I mean, I just assumed we would... "

Anthony felt heat rising up his neck at such a rate he thought fire might explode out the top of his head. "You... you want to... repeat last night?" he asked meekly.

"I've wanted a repeat the entire day. If Marigold wasn't here I'm afraid I would have been very persistent, again and again."

"Edith!" He whispered loudly, the shock of her confession creating confusion in his mind and a warm sensation that shot through him and landed undeniably in his lap. "Surely you... you ... " he paused and then, "you want to be with me again?" The pitch of his voice climbed as he said the last until it was almost a squeak.

"I do, I really do."

"But... but we just discussed how unprepared we are... I'm certain things have not been easy with Marigold and if you were to ... to... if I were to... Oh Edith, we really mustn't tempt fate."

"Oh why does it matter? We're going to be married anyway," she huffed.

"We are?" His voice had a high pitch again.

"Yes, we are. And you'll go through with it this time."

He looked at her in wonder. It was then that he felt the tears gather in his eyes. "You want to marry me... after everything that I did?"

"Yes. And you will not disappoint me this time." She spoke firmly.

Anthony fidgeted in his pocket and then quickly stood. "Wait here," he told her.

She watched as he went to his overcoat and rummaged through those pockets. Finally he stopped and put the coat back over the chair it had rested on. He walked back to her slowly, seemingly lost in thought. Finally he stood in front of her and dropped to one knee. He took her hand in his and looked at her somberly. "Lady Edith, I kneel before you a very undeserving man but one who loves you deeply and irrevocably. I am a foolish man, for I had your love once and walked away and even though I've dared not believe you could still care for me, I've been given hope for a reprieve from the miserable life I lead without you. Would you save me from my misery? Would you marry me?"

His eyes were so blue, so trusting, and so anxious that Edith wanted to giggle. Or maybe she wanted to giggle from the joy that she felt in that moment. Her Aunt Rosmund had questioned her trust in Anthony once but as she looked into his apprehensive face, she knew she could trust him, now and always. "Yes, always yes. Forever yes," she whispered happily.

He slid onto the sofa next to her, still holding her hand. Anthony looked at her solemnly. "I,Anthony, take thee, Edith, to be my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth." And then as he slid his signet ring on to her finger, he continued. "With this Ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow."

Eyes glistening, Edith gazed into his as she repeated the vows he had cited, "I Edith, take thee, Anthony, to be my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, and to obey, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth." Overcome with the sincerity of his gaze, she glanced away. "I... I don't have a ring to give you," she said mournfully.

"Quite alright. This is just for us, our promise to one another. I really hadn't expected you to say your vows just now but...: he gulped. "I... I wanted you to know I am sincere, that I will go through with it this time. No more walking away. I thought... well, in light of last night and... well, tonight seems to be going again in that direction; I thought perhaps we should have some sort of formal commitment between us."

"We are married, Anthony. Perhaps not in legally but certainly in our hearts."

"Yes, certainly that. Shall I lay our bed in front of the hearth again? Will you lie with your husband tonight? Because he certainly wishes to lie with you."

Edith's lips quivered as she smiled and nodded at him to proceed. "My husband..."


	6. Happy Christmas

There is a place where Anthony steps out of character and I hope I will be forgiven. My only defense is that Anthony is so drunk on everything to do with Edith that he can't behave in his usual gentlemanly manner and his excitement makes him say things he otherwise would not say. I think you'll know what I'm talking about when you get there.

* * *

It took him only a few minutes to prepare their bed. He sat next to her again on the couch, his eyes firmly fixed on hers and a nervous smile at his lips. "You do know that I love you, don't you?"

"I do. And do you trust that I love you?"

"I am amazed that it could be so, but yes; I do trust that you do. But I want you to know... I don't expect... what I mean to say is ... I... I would be most content to simply hold you through the night. Please do not ever think that... well, that all I want is a repeat of last night. I truly want us to be as one, in mind and spirit, as well as in body."

Edith smiled. "There is a sweetness about you Anthony; a kindness, a gentleness that is rare. I don't know of many men who would say what you've just said to me. And I love you all the more for saying it. And as much as I want all of that too, please don't you ever think I don't want you for your body, always and whenever it is possible."

Anthony blushed furiously. "You can't be serious," he guffawed.

"I've never been more serious in my life, my husband. Now please, take me to bed and show me how you intend to worship me with your body."

His eyes sparkled as a mischievous grin worked at the corners of his mouth. "You little tart," he teased.

"Only for you, my love," she replied as he leaned over to plant soft kisses along her jaw and then cover her lips with his in a tender but emotion filled kiss.

That night was different from the last. Their love making was every bit as intense but Anthony did indeed worship her with his body, every touch and caress such an act of reverence that when matters reached their conclusion it was a truly spiritual as well as physical experience that surprised them both.

Upon waking the next morning, Edith turned to find his intense blue eyes watching her, a gently smile on his lips. "Happy Christmas," he said quietly.

"Yes, it is isn't it. Best I've ever had."

"Really? Snowed in with a boring old codger like me and an active little one who is sure to wonder why Father Christmas hasn't visited?" His eyes were dancing, the light from the window making them appear even bluer than usual.

"Yes; because I got the very best present ever," she teased. And then reaching under the covers, she giggled as her hand found its target. "And it would seem the present is ready for me again."

"You'll find my sweet, that one of my greatest faults is that I try very hard to please."

"Hard? Oh yes, very; far more than I ever knew before."

He kissed her as she gave him a firm squeeze that nearly undid him prematurely. She returned his kiss as he reached for some of her more interesting parts. But their morning gift giving was interrupted by a small voice calling for "Mama."

Seeing Edith's face fall, Anthony leaned close to her ear. "We will continue this later, hmmm?"

Edith pulled away and looked at him quizzically. "How can you be so..."

"Understanding?" He was smiling at her now, a full broad, happy smile. "I am the luckiest man alive. I wouldn't dare to risk my good fortune on a bit of selfishness. Now go tend to Marigold while I put on the kettle."

Later in the afternoon the man from the village appeared with a sleigh. "They cleared the tracks enough to get through ta York. Thought you might want to get on yer way then," he told Anthony.

"Ah yes, we do. Give us just a minute to collect our things. You've arrived just in time actually. We finished the last of our food at lunch." he nodded at Edith who began to gather Marigold and their things. Anthony, with Edith's help, slipped into his over coat and gathered the blankets the innkeeper had given them. The driver made quick work of the fire while he waited. Within a few minutes, they were all in the sleigh, bundled under some of the blankets and headed back to the village. As she looked over her shoulder to watch the little lodge disappear from view, Edith sighed wistfully.

Anthony, as if reading her thoughts, leaned over and whispered. "We'll come back sometime. In the meantime, we have the memory of it and we have each other." Edith leaned her head against him and sighed happily. "Yes, we do."

They had only a few minutes in the village before everyone was quickly loaded back onto the train and it began rolling down the tracks to York. Once arriving there, Anthony found a taxi willing to drive to Downton. their luggage was secured and they set off for the village.

"Will there be someone to pick you up in the village?" Edith asked.

"I'm not going straight to Locksley," he informed her. "I intend to speak with your family first."

"Oh," Edith said disconsolately.

Anthony frowned. "I thought... shouldn't we... but perhaps you'd prefer not to tell them... having second thoughts perhaps."

"No! Not all. I just, I'm worried what their reaction will be."

"Doesn't matter; not this time. We've made our decision. The bans will be read and we'll be married. If they can't be happy about that then we'll just go somewhere and have the ceremony performed without them."

"Yes, of course; I just hope..."

"As do I my sweet one, for your sake."

When the taxi pulled in front of the Abbey, Marigold was the first out of the car, running to the front door. Edith followed and then Anthony, once he'd paid the driver. Carson looked taken aback as the trio entered. He took Edith's coat without question but looked askance at Anthony. When Carson didn't move to help Anthony with his coat, Edith did. "Thank you, dearest," Anthony said politely as he glared at Carson.

She led him through the door to the small library, Marigold having already darted through. As she suspected, the family had gathered there.

"Where have you been?" Cora asked as she looked up to see her daughter walk through. Her expression changed from a questioning one to a worried one when she saw Anthony following Edith. Robert, who was holding Marigold by now, turned when he saw his wife's expression. "What the devil?"

"It's alright Papa, he came with me," Edith said gently.

"Oh my god," Mary hissed when she saw Anthony. Tom looked perplexed but not unhappy. And the Dowager looked confused.

"Anthony and I met on the train and while we were snowbound, we settled a few things. We're to be married."

The couple watched as the news sank in with each member of her family. "Married?" the Dowager spoke first. "But I thought that was settled long ago."

Cora looked stunned and Robert looked as if he might explode. Tom smiled and stepped forward. "Congratulations." He kissed Edith on the check and gave Anthony as awkward nod. "Thank you Tom," Edith said, returning his smile.

"I know this comes as a surprise," Anthony said, stepping forward. "Edith and I had ample opportunity to discuss matters while we were stranded and... it is what we want; what we both want," he said as she took his hand in hers.

"But you left her at the altar!" Robert finally detonated. "How could you do that and expect... this is madness!"

"Yes, I quite agree," Anthony said, unfazed by Robert's small explosion. "Quite mad. But Edith is quite certain and frankly, I have been miserable without her. And there is little Marigold to consider as well."

Robert looked at Marigold, who had retreated to Cora after his explosion. "You know about her?" His tone was suspicious.

"I do. And I intend to adopt her; she will be my daughter." Edith looked at Anthony in surprise at his declaration. They hadn't discussed it but she knew that in Anthony's mind, it made perfect sense.

Cora looked at her daughter. "Edith, you're very sure?"

Edith smiled. "Yes Mama, more sure than I have been of anything."

"Then I wish you every happiness," Cora said warmly. Then looking at Anthony, she nodded. "And you as well, Anthony." He gave her a slight bow in acknowledgement, knowing she would pay a price for her support.

Standing, Cora told the others, "I'm going down to Mrs. Patmore to arrange something for dinner. Mama, will you be joining us this evening?"

The Dowager looked surprised. "I... why yes. It could be most ... interesting."

Anthony spoke up. "I'm afraid, I'm not really dressed for dinner, Lady Grantham. I thought only to see Edith home safely and then call my man at Locksley to fetch me."

"Nonsense," Cora interjected. "You have a change of clothing in your luggage? We'll have Carson send Molesly up to help you get sorted." She stepped to the bell pull to ring for Carson. When the butler appeared, she issued her instructions and he nodded. "I'll have Sir Anthony's luggage sent up then."

"Thank you, Carson," Cora said as she followed him from the room.

Tom looked at the glare that still existed on Robert's face and then at Mary. "Mary, I have some papers I need to show you about the repairs in the village," he said, hoping to get at least one antagonist from the room.

"Now? Can't it wait?" Mary scowled.

"No, it can't." Tom spoke firmly and Edith almost snickered at Mary's reaction. But the eldest sister did follow Tom from the room, leaving only Robert and the Dowager to contend with. Anthony turned to Edith. "I would like a word with your father, dearest. Perhaps you would like to go up and see about Marigold and freshen up before dinner?"

The Dowager titled her head, studying the man that stood next to her granddaughter. This was not the same man who had run away five years before. This was the Anthony Strallan of old, a gentleman for sure; but also a quietly determined man who could be quite a force if needed. Watching Edith's response to him, she decided that she had meddled in the girl's life enough and that indeed, they were intended to be together, for whatever reason. Rising from her chair she announced that she was ready to leave. "I'll return for dinner, so please if would let your mother know, Edith?"

"Of course, Granny."

Edith followed her through the door with Marigold in tow, leaving the two men alone together. Robert turned to Anthony and studied his stance, recognizing as his mother had that this was not the same man he had faced before over his daughter. "What is the meaning of all this, Anthony?

"I should think the meaning is quite clear," Anthony replied. "We intend to marry as soon as possible."

"But nothing has changed. You're still much older and..."

"I'm still crippled," Anthony said with sad smile. "But none of that matters to her and she has assured me that I am who she wants."

"But really, Anthony! I mean, let's be realistic. I don't believe I could keep up with a wife so much younger. How can you possibly imagine making Edith happy?"

Intoxicated by the elation of the joy he had found with Edith, Anthony straightened up to his tallest height and grinned sheepishly. "I don't have to imagine it." Then realizing what he had just said, he became agitated, worried that he had ruined it all.

"What?" Robert looked shocked or angry, or both. Anthony wasn't certain.

With a slight gulp but still high on emotion, Anthony answered determinedly, "I've had my way with her, Robert. Or she with me; I'm still not certain who ... but I was able, am able to 'keep up' as you say. She seems quite happy with my attentions. And since we've... well, I won't leave her to fend for herself as Marigold's father did. If she is already with child, and she may well be, then the child will be born into a happy union. I will not allow a repeat of what she's already been through."

Anthony could see that Robert was deciding on how he would deal with this new information. For an instance, Anthony believed he might have to defend himself. But then Robert seemed to calm himself. "I see," he finally said, looking quite perplexed. Robert said little else and eventually rang for Carson to see to Anthony.

That night, as they all gathered in the drawing room after an awkward dinner, Robert suddenly turned to Edith. "I don't believe you should wait to marry. You've waited long enough, both of you. Surely a magistrate would be a quicker, simpler solution."

And so Edith and Anthony were married by the magistrate in York just after the new year. And while Anthony's prediction that Edith might already be with child had been wrong, it was only slightly so. The next Christmas Eve found the family gathered at Locksley, Anthony pacing the halls of the upper floor while the others gathered in his library. And just after the stroke of midnight early that Christmas morning, a child was born.

When Robert asked about a name for his new son, Anthony responded with "well we're not naming him Jesus, if that's what you're asking."

But a few minutes later, alone in the room with Edith he asked her what she thought about a name. "I thought Nicholas but that seems rather obvious," she replied.

"Quite," he responded as he watched with fascination his baby boy sleeping in his mother's arms.

"What about Christopher?" She suggested. He grimaced. "We're not calling him Ebenezer!" she declared as she spied the book "A Christmas Carol" sitting on Anthony's bedside table.

Anthony grinned. "Of course not, my sweet one."

After another moment, Edith blurted, "Noel."

"Noel?" Anthony said slowly, as if tasting a fine wine. "Yes, alright; quite good."

Edith turned her gaze from her husband to her son and smiled. "What do you think, little one? Noel Anthony Robert Strallan?" The boy yawned and gave her a slight grimace. "Yes, I know; quite a mouthful, isn't it?"

And a few minutes later when Anthony took his son down to meet the rest of his family, he had to agree that the boy's name was a mouthful as he tried to introduce his son to the family. "May I..I present... " breathing seemed to be difficult as tears formed in his eyes, "mmy son, Nnoel Anthony Rrobert Strallan." As everyone gathered to admire the boy they all ignored the tears that were now streaming down Anthony's face. All except Cora, that is; she leaned over and smiled at her grandson and then leaned up to kiss the baby's father on the cheek. "Happy Christmas, Papa,' she said quietly.

"Merry Christmas indeed!" he replied joyfully.

And a Merry Christmas to All who sail the good ship Andith!


End file.
